One Kiss
by Tei X
Summary: *Drabble* Rukia decide partir a la SS... Y antes de ello, tiene que despedirse de la persona más importante: Ichigo, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su único amor…


Un pequeño escrito inspirado en el tema "One Kiss" de Thomas Newman.

De antemano agradezco sus comentarios.

Saludos!!

* * *

**"****One Kiss"**

[Drabble]

Sus ojuelos observaban el ocaso, el ligero soplo del viento mecía sus cabellos mientras en su mente vagaba por el sendero de los recuerdos, sus memorias en el mundo real, los rostros y los momentos de quienes había conocido y le habían hecho feliz, después de experimentar la felicidad ahora podía decir que se sentía triste, no le era fácil decir adiós a sus amigos pero aún así se despidió de cada uno de ellos, dejando solo hasta al final a la persona más importante, Ichigo, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su único amor… es por eso que le dolía tanto partir a la Sociedad de las Almas, y el simple hecho de recordar lo acontecido esa misma mañana le hicieron que sintiera con mayor fuerza ese dolor, e incluso la culpa.

**···· FlashBack ····**

-"¡¡Como está eso de que te vas!!"- Vociferó el pelinaranja, haciendo escándalo como de costumbre pues la noticia le había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Así es, tengo que regresar a la Sociedad de las Almas"- Respondió Rukia, con calma y seriedad.

-"¿Fue Byakuya quién te ordenó que regresaras?"- Inquirió el pelinaranja, porque si había sido así acompañaría a Rukia a la Sociedad de las Almas y haría lo imposible porque se le permitiera quedarse a su lado más tiempo, si es que para siempre.

-"No, Nii-Sama no tiene nada que ver en esto… fue decisión mía"- Al escuchar su respuesta la mirada y actitud de Ichigo cambió, si ella lo había decido tenía que resignarse y aceptarlo, aunque le doliera dejarla ir.

-"Si me voy no es porqué tenga algo en tu contra, de hecho, los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado aquí, junto a ti y te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi"- La morena sonrió tan sólo un poco para transformarse en una mirada afligida.

-"Pero soy consciente que como Shinigami y miembro del Clan Kuchiki tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Además… no puedo pretender por siempre tener una vida normal cuando ni siquiera soy de éste mundo"- Fueron las palabras finales de la Shinigami antes de retirarse de la habitación de Ichigo, dejando al pelinaranja con un sentimiento de abandono y angustia en su corazón.

**···· Fin FlashBack ····**

Rukia se culpaba así misma por haberse permitido involucrarse con el mundo real y sus habitantes, y en consecuencia de que esos sentimientos que le unían a la tierra le complicaran marcharse.

**… … ***** … …**

No había nadie más que él en aquella casa, entre la oscuridad de su recámara y el silencio se encontraba sumergido entre tantos pensamientos y recuerdos del tiempo que ella estuvo a su lado, todos eran valiosos, se había acostumbrado a su sonrisa, a su voz, a su presencia y aunque con palabras no expresara cuan importante era Rukia para él, lo hacía con acciones, porque después de todo y cuando menos lo esperó, se enamoró de ella.

Rukia abrió la puerta con sigilo, lento entró a la habitación que casi estaba cubierta por la oscuridad si no fuera un tenue rayo de sol que se tamizaba por la ventana; y ahí lo encontró, sentado en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza agachada, Rukia sólo se acercó lo suficiente para quedar frente suyo.

-"Vine a despedirme"- Dijo la Shinigami, el joven pelinaranja se levantó y la miró a los ojos, el silenció reinó unos instantes mientras buscaban las palabras para decirse adiós.

-"Por favor, entrégale esto a tus hermanas y a tu padre…"- Estiró la mano sosteniendo el sobre, era una carta de agradecimiento y despedida para los demás miembros de la familia Kurosaki.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo tomó el sobre y continuó observando a la morena durante unos minutos, ella bajó la mirada para que no descubriera la tristeza en sus ojos, fue cuando Ichigo se decidió… acortó la distancia que los separaba, se inclinó un poco y sorprendió a su compañera al momento de rozar sus labios con los suyos, tan sólo un roce donde no hubo reproches ni oposiciones; se trataba sólo de un beso que fue tomando un curso dulce y sincero, que terminó en una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo último que te pido es que cuando cruce la puerta principal no vayas tras de mi… no lo hagas más difícil, por favor"- Le pidió casi en un murmullo, cuando quiso dar la media vuelta le detuvo el pelinaranja y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-"Nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto?"- Preguntó Ichigo al oído.

-"Seguro"- Respondió ella al abandonar sus brazos.

Se miraron una última vez, guardando en su mente la imagen de aquella persona que les cambió la vida por completo, no sabían cuanto tiempo tenían que esperar para que el sol y la luna se volvieran a encontrar.

**… … ***** … …**

**F I N**


End file.
